percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Maya Arslan
History Maya was raised by her father, Jonathan Arslan, who was left with her after Aphrodite left him. Jonathan, being a soldier in the US military, trained his new daughter in self-defense forms he learned all over the world. By age seven, Maya was a highly proficient Krav Maga practitioner. At age fourteen, her father started drinking, causing her to run away. Unaware of her demigod status, she was attacked by monsters disguised as people, but was able to defeat them with her father's training. This roused the attention of Chiron, who was in the area at the time, who took her to Camp Half-Blood and explained everything. Within four days of being at camp, she was claimed by Aphrodite, much to Maya's disgust. She immediately felt distanced and estranged from her siblings, as she was nothing like them. She hung around with the Ares cabin often, who described her as the sole tolerable Aphrodite child there was. She eventually would meet Caden Grimes and was brought into his friend group, and she began train furiously as to hopefully match them in skill in battle, and she soon did so. It is known by a few that she was the one to unlock the Aphrodite Cabin door to let Son of Ares Zack Johnson slip car grease into her half-siblings hair gel bottles on at least two different occasions. Following the mission that led to the disappearance of Zoe Johnson, Maya would continue working freelance for other demigods and any who needed aid or were willing to pay, though she took on solo missions far more often due Ziva Eriksson needing to recover from losing her arm as well as Carly Taylor constantly searching for clues of Zoe's whereabouts. After the events of Above the Most Broken Clouds, Maya would rehabilitate her badly injured knee before spending a period of time couch-surfing and raising mortal money to start a fighting career, which she eventually was able to kick off when she was twenty-one. Afterwards she would move to Albuquerque, New Mexico where she would train extensively and base her career out of. She would eventually become famous for her fighting career and became something of a celebrity. Personality Despite being a daughter of Aphrodite, she acts little like one. She enjoys fighting quite a bit, doesn't truly care how she looks, and refuses to care what others think of her. She is known to be rather smart when it comes to tactics, and less so on subjects such as math or science. She is known to be rather in your face about things and will be up front with her thoughts and is often described as being confrontational. Maya is also the only known Aromantic daughter of Aphrodite, and she instead is shown to focus on familial and platonic loves. She also serves as a low-key matchmaker for the entire camp, and is rumored to have had a part in no less than half of the Camp's couples becoming a couple. Fatal Flaw Maya's fatal flaw is her overconfidence, believing she can take on any challenge, when in fact the challenge could be far too great. Even when the challenge defeats her, she will constantly try again until permanently defeated or she sees success. Fighting Style/Weapons Maya fights normally with a sword and shield. She uses Stygian Iron for her sword and shield, and Imperial Gold for her shield. She is very brutal and precise in battle, always fighting to put down her opponent, no flashy swordplay involved. She also mixes in Krav Maga techniques to provide a slightly unknown edge to her fights. Relationships Caden Grimes Maya and Caden have a good working relationship and friendship. She knows exactly how to annoy him and he knows exactly how to annoy her. When Scott was unavailable, Caden would serve as her driver or partner for solo or two-man jobs. Following the battles with Chaos, Maya and Caden are believed to have been in contact at least once, and that it did not necessarily end well. Ziva Eriksson Maya and Ziva get along quite well, and tend to hang around each other when Ziva isn't with Caden, something that increased following Zoe's disappearance. They grew even closer during the events of Above the Most Broken Clouds, and her death left Maya heartbroken as well as angry at her killers. Maya would eventually dedicate much of her successful fighting career to her as well as Scott. Carly Taylor Maya gets along with Carly rather well, but the two weren't initially the closest and didn't go out of their ways to hang around one another alone very much. However, during the events of Above the Most Broken Clouds, the two grew exponentially closer and Maya would later serve as Carly's maid of honor at her wedding. Their relationship remained strong into their adult lives, even as they went completely different paths. Scott Sigurdson Maya feels bad for Scott. His antisocial nature combined with his former drug addictions make her want to give him a hug, which everyone describes as unlike her. She has helped him steal things from time to time from individuals she doesn't like very much. During their mission in aiding Zoe, the two bonded even further as working partners and began to hang around one another much more often outside of missions. It is believed that she acts as a crutch for him when he is uncomfortable in social settings. She was the most affected by his death during the battles against Chaos, and was resolved to avenge him until the end of the war. Later in life, many of her victorious fights in her fighting career were dedicated to him and Ziva. Zoe Johnson Zoe and Maya have shown a level of friendly banter between the two, causing many to believe them friends. Maya reinforced this by convincing Zoe to attempt to start a relationship of sorts with Kylie Taylor, something that looked promising, but never came to fruition due to Zoe's disappearance. Maya would throw herself headlong into more and more missions for whoever would need her or hire her as a way of distracting herself, as she, like many others, believed Zoe dead. Upon Zoe's return, the two grew much closer, especially as Maya and Carly would become the only two of their group to remain together as the struggle against Chaos went on. Gallery MayaSword.jpg|Maya's sword. MayaShield.jpg|Maya's shield. Category:Odst grievous Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Character Category:Original Character